SNSD Holiday In Jakarta
by Author Newbie
Summary: apa yang akan dilakukan SNSD saat liburan ke Jakarta? Multichap (mungkin) Newbie..


**Seluruh Member SNSD hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.** Tapi Fic ini asli punya saya.

 **Warning: Typo dimana-mana, gaje, dan lain sebagainya.**

 **R &R please.. ^^**

 **Jakarta, 06.00 pagi**

Pagi itu merupakan hari seperti biasanya, burung burung tetap berkicau, bumi tetap bulat, kemacetan tetap terjadi, dan Author tetap mengetik Fic di Laptop kesayangannya.

Kemacetan Jakarta bukanlah sesuatu yang menarik untuk disorot karena sudah terlalu sering terjadi.

Jadi, lebih baik kita lihat wanita wanita cantik yang sering disebut sebagai **Girls Generation** atau **SNSD**.. "hah? SNSD? Ngapain mereka di Jakarta?" mungkin kalian menanyakan satu hal tersebut.

Baiklah, akan Author jawab agar kalian tidak _kepo,_ karena _kepo_ itu tidak baik _*plak*_

 **Flasback**

Kemarin, selaku perusahaan pengampu SNSD, memberi kedelapan wanita cantik itu sebuah liburan ke destinasi pilihan selama 2 minggu, mereka diberi pilihan destinasi, yaitu Tokyo, atau Jakarta, seluruh member beranggapan bahwa mereka sudah terlalu sering pergi ke Jepang, sedangkan Indonesia? Tampaknya akan sangat menyenangkan.

Untuk liburan kali ini, SM telah menyewakan Apartemen dengan ruang tamu, dapur, dan beberapa kamar selama 2 minggu kedepan untuk mereka. Mari kita lihat kegiatan mereka saat bangun tidur..

 **Kamar Taeyeon & Tiffany**

Dikamar yang berisi dua 'malaikat' tanpa sayap ini, sama sekali tak terdengar suara yang mengganggu, keheningan didalam ruangan ini hanya diisi oleh suara _jepretan Handphone_ Fany yang sedang sibuk selfie sejak bangun tidur tadi. Sebenarnya tak hanya Fany yang melakukan selfie, Tae juga 'melakukannya' namun, secara tidak langsung.. karena dia (yang sedang tertidur) dijadikan obyek foto oleh Fany menggunakan berbagai barang seperti pensil yang diselipkan diatas bibir nya, menurutnya, saat Tae tertidur adalah saat paling tepat untuk mengerjai nya, kenapa? Karena jika ia telah terbangun dan Fany ketahuan sedang mengerjainya, maka Fany harus segera mengucapkan salam pada luka, perban, dan lain sebagainya.

"yeah, saatnya upload ke Instagram!" seru Fany dengan semangat. Saat ia hendak menekan tombol _Upload,_ terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"woi! Lu berani macem macem, gua patahin leher lu!" ucap Tae yang sedang mengigau dengan penuh penekanan pada kata "patahin" .

"hiii... serem!" ucap Fany yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan segera menghapus foto foto yang dia dapat tadi serta segera _ngibrit_ ke ruang tamu.

 **Kamar Sunny &Hyoyeon**

Sama seperti kamar Taeyeon dan Tiffany, dikamar ini juga sama sekali tidak ada keributan yang terjadi. Dua wanita.. tunggu, dua? Tidak, didalam kamar ini hanya terdapat seorang Sunny yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan wajah imutnya, sedangkan Hyoyeon? Dia ada di ruang tamu dan dengan tanpa rasa bersalah, menggunakan Audio untuk memutar lagu _Pop_ dengan volume full yang membuat semua member lain yang sedang tertidur, menjadi terbangun.

"astaga, Hyoyeon.. apa yang kamu lakukan? Padahal aku tadi bermimpi hampir ditembak cowok ganteng.." ucap Yuri yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan ekspresi kesedihan yang teramat sangat.

"hah? Kenapa nih? Kebakaran ya? Ayo semuanya, segera lari ke tangga darurat!" ucap Sunny panik, berbeda dengan Yuri yang mimpi ditembak cowok ganteng, Sunny justru bermimpi Apartemen mereka kebakaran.

Fany, Hyoyeon, dan Yuri langsung tertawa terbahak bahak. Sunny yang baru sadar, pipi nya langsung memerah dan segera menutupi mukanya dengan buku yang entah dia dapat darimana. (Author: buku saya ituh! Kembaliin! _*plaak*_ )

Satu persatu member lain mulai keluar dari kamarnya, sebenarnya mereka ingin sekali membentak siapapun yang dengan laknat nya mengganggu bobok cantik mereka, namun saat mereka melihat Hyoyeon yang sedang tersenyum canggung sambil meminta maaf, reaksi mereka hanya satu, yaitu

"haah.." pasalnya, sudah biasa Hyoyeon mengganggu tidur mereka dengan cara seperti ini.

"Dancing Queen sih Dancing Queen, tapi bisa tidak, kamu tidak mengganggu tidur kami, sehari saja.. coba kamu liat kantung mata ku ini. Jika setiap hari begini terus, bisa bisa aku dimasukan ke kebun binatang, dikira seekor Panda.." ucap Tae sambil menunjuk ke bawah kelopak mata nya yang sudah menghitam. semalam dia memang yang tidur paling akhir karena dia 'harus' nonton Drama kesukaannya yang beberapa minggu ini ceritanya sangat seru.

"hehe.. maaf ya semuanya... tapi kalian kan tahu, ini hari pertama kita liburan di Jakarta, jadi ayo semangat! Aku ada rencana liburan untuk hari ini nih!" ucap Hyoyeon sambil mengepalkan tangan, seakan akan mereka mau pergi bertempur ke medan perang.

 _*kruyuuk*_ suara yang menandakan sang empunya sedang kelaparan berat tersebut datang dari Yoona yang hanya tersenyum malu.

"kalau kamu memang ingin kita jalan jalan hari ini, setidaknya, ayo kita buat sarapan dulu. Kasian Yoona dan yang lainnya nanti" ucap Tae yang punya pemikiran dewasa kepada Hyoyeon.

"baiklah, tapi ummh... kalian ingat kan, kita baru sampai disini tadi malam, tak sempat belanja" jawab Hyoyeon.

"tak apa, ayo kita ke pasar! Setauku, di Indonesia ini pasar adalah tempat paling tepat untuk belanja makanan" ucap Sooyoung yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam.

"pasar? Apaan tuh?" ucap Fany sambil makan kue kering yang dia bawa dari Seoul (Author: halah, kue kering aja pake bawa dari Seoul, sini kerumah saya, banyak kok! _*plaak*_ )

"hah? Kamu ngga tahu apa itu pasar? _Ckckck,_ payah deh!" jawab Sunny

"memangnya kamu tahu?" ucap Fany agak kesal disebut "payah" (Author: huu.. payah! _*plaak*_ )

"tanya saja Taeyeon-unnie" jawab Sunny. Member lain refleks tepok jidat, ternyata Sunny juga gatau apa itu pasar.

"sudahlah, tak penting apa arti pasar, yang penting kita harus segera pergi kesana kalau ingin bisa sarapan" ucap Tae yang sebenarnya tau apa arti pasar, tapi dia malas untuk menjelaskan hal seperti itu pada Fany dan Sunny yang nampaknya tak mau berhenti membahas siapa yang payah, dan apa arti pasar

 **Pasar, 06.30 pagi**

"ikan nya mas.. bu.. silahkan"

"bu, ayam nya satu dong"  
"mama..! aku mau es krim!"

Yah, itulah sekilas keramaian yang ada di pasar yang dikunjungi SNSD hari ini, walaupun ini adalah pasar Tradisional modern yang tidak terdapat genangan air dan memiliki atap sehingga pengunjungnya tak kepanasan, tetap saja, keramaian nya sama.

"aduuh.. ini gimana cara belanjanya? Rame banget" ucap Fany yang kebingungan

"hmm.. begini saja, biar cepat, kita berpencar jadi dua tim, Fany,Seohyun, dan Yoona masuk tim nya Taeyeon, kalian cari bahan makanan yang berhubungan dengan daging. Sedangkan aku, Yuri, Sooyoung, dan Sunny akan cari bahan makanan yang berhubungan dengan sayuran" jawab Hyoyeon sambil melihat daftar belanjaan.

"boleh juga, ide yang bagus, ayo, kita harus segera cari daging" ucap Tae yang memang sudah terbiasa memimpin kepada para 'anak buah' nya.

"kita juga harus pergi" ucap Hyoyeon sambil berjalan ke bagian sayuran dikuti Yuri, Sooyoung dan Sunny dibelakangnya.

 **Tim Taeyeon**

"Tae, selama disini, kamu kenapa jarang sekali tertawa? Berbeda dengan yang lainnya" ucap Fany yang memang melihat Tae menjadi aneh belakangan ini

"tak apa, aku hanya punya firasat buruk tentang liburan kali ini" jawab Tae sambil berharap firasatnya tidak benar

"hm? Firasat buruk bagaimana?" ucap Fany yang semakin bingung

"aku juga tak tau, yah, semoga saja itu tidak benar" jawab Tae sambil menghela nafas

"haah.. yasudah, fokus pada apa yang sedang kita kerjakan saja" ucap Fany, dia tidak suka sahabatnya satu ini bersikap dingin belakangan ini. Tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa apa

"iya.. kamu benar" jawab Tae

"hei, kalian sudah selesai, ngerumpi nya?" ucap Yoona yang merasa _dikacangin_ sejak tadi, tak ada yang mengajak ngobrol, pasalnya Seohyun justru sibuk bermain hp

"iya, ayo, kita harus bergegas" ucap Tae sambil berjalan ke _outlet_ seorang penjual daging sapi

"pak, kami mau beli daging 1 kilo dong" ucap nya sambil tersenyum ramah, membuat sang penjual memerah pipinya

Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak Tim Tae, kita lihat Tim Hyoyeon

 **Tim Hyoyeon**

"sayuran sudah, bumbu bumbu sudah, kurang apa lagi ya?" tanya Hyoyeon entah pada siapa

Kalian mungkin bertanya kemana anggota Tim Hyoyeon yang lain? Yah, mereka sedang makan es di salah satu _stand_ es serut karena tak tahan dengan panasnya, ditambah dengan banyak nya orang membuat suasana menjadi semakin gerah, dan meninggalkan semua urusan pada Hyoyeon

"neng neng semua ini darimana ya? Sepertinya saya familiar dengan wajah kalian" tanya sang pedagang es serut yang memang penasaran sejak tadi

"kami member SNSD dari Korea pak" ucap Sunny sambil tersenyum manis

"hah? SNSD? Serius kalian? Yeaah! Saya fans kalian, minta tanda tangan dong" ucap sang pedagang yang ternyata juga seorang Sone seperti TS

Yah, begitulah kira kira apa yang dilakukan SNSD di pagi hari ini.

Apa yang akan mereka masak? Dan apa rencana liburan dari Hyoyeon? Serta yang terpenting, apakah firasat Tae hanyalah 'firasat' atau sungguh akan terjadi?

 **TBC**

Wuiih.. padahal Fic pertama, tapi mau bikin multichap..

Yah, mohon Review nya ya minna ^^ gomen kalau jelek, Fic pertama soalnya


End file.
